There's Not Always Something
by ToxicToast
Summary: When Jade accidentally blurts out a hint containing her hidden feelings for Tori, things actually take a turn for the best. But, will things continue to go Jade's way? Or will all the high school drama consume her and Tori's newfound secret relationship? Rated M for later chapters, later language, and some more adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Victorious fanfiction, and I'm hoping you'll like it. Please __leave a Review with your thoughts, and enjoy reading it.(: -ToxicToast _**

The dark brown hair that curled so perfectly, cascading down to her mid-back. Those gorgeous dark brown eyes, and the adorable cheeks. My eyes graze over her body some more, examining the gentle curves of her hips. Which are so perfectly exposed with her low-rise skinny jeans and baggy crop top. I wanted it all to myself. I smile, leaning against my locker. When I'm pulled from the beautiful trance that is Tori Vega.

"Jade." Beck says.

"Huh, what?" I reply, my eyes wide.

"You're doing it again." He whispers.

"Oh, right... Sorry." I groan.

Beck has been my best friend since kindergarten, a little known fact. We've always been so close... And in 8th grade, when I came out as a lesbian to him, he was totally cool. He told me he'd always sort of suspected, and then I punched him right in the face. But we're still cool. So, now, we're dating as a cover up for me. Beck just doesn't want a girlfriend right now... Well, a real one.

"Here comes Cat." Beck chuckles as Cat squeals, shuffling over in her enormous heels.

"You guys! You'll never guess what I just got last night!" Cat exclaims, dropping her stuffed pig on the ground.

"Uh... Could it be new heels?" Beck asks.

"Oh my god! How'd you know that?! Are you like one of those psychos?!" She screams, picking up her pig and shuffling away.

I laugh, shaking my head. Cat was always a cutie. Ditsy, but cute. I remember this one time, when we had an experience at a party during freshman year...

"_Come on, pick a name!" Andre says, holding the hat out to me._

_I look into the hat, which is full of slips of paper. Each one contains a name... I pray I get somebody who's normal... Sort of, at least. I suck in a deep breath, then dig my hand in, and yank out a slip. Andre snatches the slip from me, unfolding it and screaming with laughter._

"_What?! What?!" I yell._

"_Seven minutes in heaven with Cat!" Andre exclaims._

"_What?!" I exclaim, trying to hide the excitement in me._

"_Wee! I like seven... And heaven... Oh my god, what if there was a store called Seven Heaven? Instead of Seven Eleven? I'd totally go there." Cat smiles stupidly, and then walks over to me._

_She takes my hand, humming daintily as she drags me into the closet. Andre shuts the door, then shouts to us._

"_Your time starts... Now!"_

_Things are silent, and dark. I feel Cat's arms go around my neck._

"_Jade, I don't like the dark..." She whispers._

"_It's okay, I'm here." I reply._

"_What are we supposed to be doing?" She asks me, having been too busy playing with her light up piglet key-chain to listen to the explanation of the game._

"_Well, we're supposed to... Kiss... And stuff..." I shrug, feeling her body move in closer towards mine._

"_Kiss? A girl?" Cat whispers to me._

"_Yep." I chuckle quietly._

"_But... Isn't that... Like... Lesbian?" Cat asks with a giggle._

"_What's wrong with a little misbehavior?" I bring my lips to her ear, bringing them down and brushing them along her neck._

"_Nothing..." Cat's voice suddenly changes, a little more seductive than I expected it could be._

"_Kiss me." She suddenly demands._

_I don't reply, instead slam my lips against her's. I force her back against the wall, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I brush my tongue along her bottom lip, and she returns the favor with a little nibble on my lip. I smirk against her mouth, and then pull back slowly, my fingers trailing along her chest._

"_How was that for misbehavior?" I murmur._

"_I kind of liked it..." Cat replies quietly, tangling her fingers in my hair._

"_I know." I tease, releasing her from my grip._

"_Where you going?" She whimpers._

"_I'm thirsty." I say, swinging the door open, and then walking into the kitchen to fix myself some soda._

And that was how it ended. I was afraid to admit anything else to her, but the small flame that I had for her died out as soon as Tori Vega arrived at Hollywood Arts. She became my obsession... I always wanted to touch her... I always wanted to be around her. It was strange. It's safe to say, I have dreams of these things. The latest was a little more detailed than the others, and I actually remembered most of it... And it was enjoyable.

"Hey, Vega!" Beck says, letting Tori give him a hug.

Jealousy bubbles up inside me, and it's not at Tori. It's at Beck. I cross my arms, then shake my head.

"Beck, no, now." I say.

He quickly releases Tori, and she gives me this look. All my attempts to try and get Tori and Beck to loosen up on the constant friendliness, had only resulted in Tori getting mildly horrified at my reactions. I shake my head, then pull out my MP3, and play She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I stroll off down the hall, walking to first period... Which, of course, I have with Tori and Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door to Sikowitz's classroom, chomping on my gum. I sit down, and then Beck comes and sits beside me. I yank out my earbuds, setting them in my purse. I then turn to see Sikowitz crawl through the window, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Good morning, class!" He exclaims, looking over the classroom.

"Where's Tori?" He asks.

"I saw her out in the hallway," Robbie says, Rex sitting on his lap.

"I'll get her." I shrug, standing up.

"Don't cause her bodily harm!" Beck calls after me.

"No promises." I say dryly, joking, of course.

I walk through the empty hallways of Hollywood Arts, suddenly stumbling across the sound of crying in the bathroom. I open the door, hearing the raggedy breathing and coughing of somebody who is obviously having a melt down... It's probably Vega. I open up the door, seeing her with her body slumped against the stall's wall. I blink hard, and then cover my nose.

"Tori, it smells like puke in here." I say.

She looks up at me, her eyes watering, and make-up streamed down her perfect cheeks. I frown, then crouch down beside her.

"What's wrong with you, kiddo?" I ask.

"I went to a party last night... Some guys convinced me to drink... So I did. And then I got out of control, and, and... Now I'm hungover... I can't think straight, my head hurts... I cannot stop hurling... My stomach hurts." She whimpers, wiping at the tears that continue to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vega..." I reply, sliding against the wall beside her.

"Why... Why are you being nice to me?" She asks, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Because... Sometimes I... Can be nice?" The words come out like a question, and Tori just shakes her head.

"There's a catch, I know it." She mutters.

I feel everything inside me welling up, trying to come out of my mouth. I chew my bottom lip, then shake my head.

"No catch..." I say.

"Yeah... Okay." Vega rolls her eyes.

"You know, I try to do it." I blurt.

"Do what?" She asks.

"Everything. I try to be nice to you, I try to get your attention, everything! God, why can't you... Just... Believe me for once?! You have no problem believing anything that comes out of Beck's mouth, but when I talk to you, there's always something else!" I yell.

"Because Beck is Beck! Besides, you're way too possessive of him! All I did was hug him today and you flipped out!" Vega yells back at me.

"I'm not possessive of him! I'm possessive of you!" I scream.

Oops...

"What?" Vega's eyes widen, and a smirk crosses her face.

"Oh my god! You're mean to me, because you have a crush on me! No way!" She laughs, pointing at me.

"You're suddenly feeling a lot better." I hiss, standing and walking out of the stall.

I feel long, elegant fingers on my wrist, and I turn to look at Tori. She pulls me closer.

"It's Friday." She says.

"No, really?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Today, there's another party... Another one of Andre's parties..." She informs me.

"Yeah, I know. I was gonna go." I tell her.

"Maybe we could go together. If you drive me home right now." She smirks.

"I'm not one to let people take advantage of me, but, since it's you, I'll let it slide. Come on." I say, walking with her out to my car.

Finally, things could be looking up...


	3. Chapter 3

"Aye, Tori's here! Tori!" Andre yells, a beer dangling between his thumb and index finger.

The crowd cheers, including the guys, and I feel a bit of protective instinct bubble inside me. I take Tori's arm, linking mine through her's, and continuing through the mess of grinding bodies and drinking students. We finally reach the kitchen, and Tori mixes together vodka and a few other substances. I blink hard, tilting my head as she hands me the cup. She copies her recipe, and then starts chugging it down. I shrug, taking a drink, and then smacking my lips together.

It's an extremely tart drink, but I enjoy the bitter after-taste. I smile, and then Tori grabs my hand.

"You wanna go see if we can dive in the hot-tub? Looks like it's packed!" Tori asks over the kicking bass that rocks the house.

"Sure," I laugh.

We stroll outside, seeing the hot-tub steaming into the night air. People are playing truth or dare, of course... Tori leads me over to the hot-tub, and then yanks off her clothes. She wears a string bikini, that has purple and black stripes on it. I notice all the guys in the hot-tub stealing glances at her, and I pull of my shirt and jeans. I get into the hot-tub, sitting beside Tori, and watching as a boy from my school grins.

"Truth or dare?" He asks the girl in the little white and pink spotted bikini.

"Uh, dare." She smirks.

"Alright. I dare you to yank off your top, and jump into the pool." He laughs, and his friends slap eachother high-fives.

"But the pool's freezing!" She whines.

"So? I _double_ dare you! No butter!" He announces.

"Ugh, fine..." She storms over to the edge of the pool, tears off her top, and dives into the pool.

When she comes up, all the guys are standing in the hot-tub, trying to look at her chest. I kind of try and steal a peek, too. When I notice Tori looking down at the water, like she's nervous. I just shrug, and then notice Robby and Beck jump into the hot-tub. The girl comes back, sitting down in the hot-tub with her top on.

"Alright... I can't do dares. Who wants to do one?" She asks, her eyes darting to Beck as he raises his hand.

"I'll do it!" He smiles.

"Sure, good hair." She says.

"Tori." He nods.

"Yes, Beckalicious?" She laughs.

"I dare you... To..." He glances to me, then gets a devious smirk, "I dare you to kiss Jade... For twenty seconds."

Everybody in the hot-tub goes: 'Ooooh.'

Tori shrugs, then turns to me. She moves onto my lap, and then turns to Beck.

"Feel free to count." She winks.

She turns back to me, and presses her lips to mine. I close my eyes, quickly, wanting to savor all of this. Her lips taste like spearmint gum. I feel her teeth graze my bottom lip, and then I open my mouth a little bit. Her tongue slowly slides between my lips, and I tangle a hand through her hair.

I can hear the faint cheers and counting of boys around us. I just continue to partake in the feasting of Vega's lips. I fight for dominance with her tongue, and then she moans into my mouth, very quietly. I pull her closer, and feel her hips grinding against mine. Something about the fiery passion of this kiss drives me insane, and I end up taking it a little farther than expected.

I snake my hand down to her bottoms, and then stroke her slowly through her bathing suit. I hear another exasperated moan, and then speed up a little. I can feel the countdown coming closer to the end, and I quickly move my fingers into the bathing suit, slowly pushing my fingers into Vega's core. This time, she lets out a louder moan, and I feel the urge to move my lips down to her neck.

But, I know if I break the kiss, they'll make me do something stupid. I swiftly thrust my fingers in and out of Tori, and then the countdown ends. As fast as I started, I stop fingering Tori, and yank my fingers out of her bathing suit. We break this kiss, and she smirks at me. She leans forward, and whispers into my ear.

"We should continue this sometime."

Then, she sits right back next to me, and shrugs her shoulders.

"No biggie."


End file.
